Angel
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: REPOST!/ Malaikat yang menghuni surga dan hanya surga satu-satunya tempat Malaikat untuk kembali. Sama seperti Sehun yang menghuni hati Luhan, dan hanya Luhan satu-satunya tempat bagi Sehun untuk kembali. /HunHan. Yaoi. SONGFICT from Angel EXO-K. Mind to RnR?


**Angel**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer::**__ They're not mine nor even wish. EXO own the song and I'm just own the plot :)_

**Pair::** HunHan (SeHun X LuHan)

**Genre:: **Fantasy & Romance

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, Typo(**s**), **SONGFICT**, **OOC**, abal, gaje, weirdness, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Its songfict from Angel – EXO K**_

_**(Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagunya agar feel lebih terasa)**_

_**And a little inspired from WISH © CLAMP.**_

**.**

**.**

_**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia terpaku tak berdaya di tempatnya berdiri. Manik matanya tak bisa lepas dari pergerakan objek di hadapannya. Sebuah perasaan asing hadir menyeruak secuil demi secuil dari lubuk hatinya.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Sebersit harapan terlintas dalam sanubarinya. Mengharapkan ini adalah nyata. Bukannya mimpi di siang bolong.

Dan Tuhan berpihak padanya. Ia masih dapat menemukan sosok sempurna itu berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan senyum lebar nan polos serta derai tawa yang begitu merdu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Oh Tuhan... sungguhkah ia manusia? bukan seorang Malaikat sepertinya?

Ia berbalik. Senyuman menawan terukir di bibirnya. Ia menengadah menatap langit.

Tuhan, Kau yakin dia bukan manusia? Apa Kau tidak salah menempatkannya di bumi ini?

Ada keraguan melintas di benaknya.

Sejak pertama melihatnya berhari-hari lalu, ia dapat merasakan suatu dorongan aneh hadir pada dirinya. Dorongan untuk terus melihatnya. Dorongan untuk terus menatapnya. Meski hanya dari kejauhan seperti ini, baginya sudah cukup.

Namun yang menjadi keraguannya adalah, cintakah ini?

Mungkinkah?

Ia adalah seorang Malaikat, mungkinkah ia memiliki sebuah perasaan seperti itu? Kalau pun iya, tidak seharusnya ia memilikinya. Bukankah itu akan menjadi dosa besar baginya?

Mereka dari dunia berbeda. Dia... _namja_ itu hanya manusia biasa. Dan dirinya...

Mereka takkan pernah bisa bersatu.

Ia kembali menoleh. Sayup ia bisa mendengar percakapan manusia-manusia itu.

'Luhan, cepat antarkan ini!'

'Baik, _Eomma_!'

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat _namja_ itu berlari kecil memasuki _restaurant_ milik keluarganya dan kembali keluar beserta senampan penuh makanan di tangannya. Sambil tersenyum _namja_ itu menyerahkan nampan yang dibawanya pada salah satu meja berpenghuni di luar _restaurant_. Membungkuk sebentar dengan senyum yang masih menghias bibir mungilnya, _namja_ itu lalu kembali bekerja.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Kehangatan menjalari dadanya saat melihat bibir mungil itu melengkungkan senyum yang begitu indah. Ketenangan yang nyaman seolah menyelimutinya untuk terus menatap sosok itu. Ia hanyut dalam suatu perasaan abstrak nan asing. Bahkan Malaikat pun bisa jatuh cinta...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**As if I was reborn as a child who doesn't know anything**_

_**I thought it was a dream so I closed my eyes and opened them again**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau bisa berada dalam masalah besar."

Ia mendongak. Tepat di dahan pohon tempat ia bersembunyi, seorang _namja_ telah berdiri dengan santai.

Seolah yakin berat tubuhnya takkan membuat sang dahan patah, _namja_ itu memilih duduk dengan kaki menggantung. Pandangannya teralih ke bawah, pada temannya. "Sehun-_ah_, kau tak boleh melakukan itu."

Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Ia kembali memandang jauh ke depan. Pandangannya telah kembali bertumpu pada _namja_ manis pujaannya. "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" Ujarnya tenang.

"Melakukan apapun yang terlintas di benakmu." Desah _namja_ itu.

Pandangan Sehun tak teralihkan. Menatap lekat pada sang _namja_ pujaan. Oh, ia hanya ingin bersamanya. Apakah itu juga tidak boleh?

"Cepatlah kembali. Dewa akan marah jika kau tidak segera melaporkan tugasmu yang sebelumnya." _Namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk diam di atas pohon kini bangkit. Dengan gerakan tenang bak air yang mengalir, ia terjun langsung dari pohon.

Sehun masih berdiam. Bahkan saat _namja_ itu sudah berada di sisinya, ia sama sekali tak berminat mengikutinya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau harus ikut denganku, Sehun!" _Namja_ itu berseru.

"Tidak, Kai." Sehun berkata dengan tenang. Ia menoleh pada _namja_ itu, "aku akan tinggal."

Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sahabatnya bertingkah bodoh. Dan itu semua hanya karena seorang manusia yang bahkan derajatnya lebih rendah dari mereka. Ia mendesah pasrah.

Sehun menerawang jauh. Ia ingin... sangat ingin bersama Luhan. Berdiri di hadapannya dan berjalan bersisian dengannya. Menatap wajah indahnya dari dekat dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sudah pasti menenangkan.

Ia ingin... Hanya sekali. Sekali saja bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I am standing in front of you as if I was praying**_

_**I want to walk side by side with you at least once**_

_**Just once**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gerakan selembut angin, Sehun melangkah. Seolah langkahnya begitu ringan dihembus sang angin. Ia tengah berlayar menghampiri pujaannya. Meninggalkan Kai yang kini hanya bisa kembali mendesah pasrah.

Sepanjang ia melangkah, tak dihiraukannya pandangan setiap manusia yang menatap. Fokusnya hanya ada pada _namja_ yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu meja _restaurant_ sambil menghitung setumpuk _bill_ pesanan.

Ia tentu bisa mendengar gumaman kagum dari setiap insan yang ia lewati. Namun hatinya sendiri malah bergumam kagum menatap senyuman Luhan. Melangkah memasuki wilayah _restaurant_ yang penuh dengan meja serta kursi dan orang-orang yang kini perlahan mulai menoleh menyadari kedatangannya.

Ia duduk tepat di samping Luhan. Dan menatapnya lekat. Oh, jantungnya tak bisa lagi terkendali. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin keras di setiap hembus napasnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia mulai memperhatikan Luhan lebih detail.

Mulai dari surai pendeknya yang agak pirang, sedikit bergerak saat angin berhembus dari belakang. Alisnya yang kecoklatan terlihat begitu manis menaungi kedua matanya yang berbinar indah. Lalu hidungnya yang mancung dengan proporsi pas makin menambah kesan imut dari parasnya. Terlebih lagi bibir tipis berwarna _pink_ itu terlihat sangat cantik. Sehun terpesona.

Luhan mendongak. Agak terkejut saat menemukan seorang _namja_ sudah duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Ah, dia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ ini. Bagaimana bisa? "Ah, Tuan, anda datang dari mana? Aku betul-betul tak menyadari kedatanganmu." Ujarnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia masih menatap Luhan dengan lekat. _Namja_ ini benar-benar polos. "Kau mau tahu aku datang dari mana?" Ia menatap Luhan begitu lembut. Seolah mata setajam elangnya takut menorehkan luka pada _namja_ itu.

Luhan agak tersipu. _Namja_ ini menatapnya terlalu dekat. "M-memangnya Tuan dari mana?"

Menyadari Luhan sedikit risih karena jarak, Sehun menegakkan duduknya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Rahasia." Bisiknya.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya heran. Kenapa _namja_ ini begitu misterius? Cukup bilang saja asalnya, mudah kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I ride the soft wind to your world**_

_**I go right next to you and you ask where I came from**_

_**You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, tolong belikan sayur. Stok di dapur hampir habis." Seorang _yeojya_ setengah baya menghampiri meja mereka. Ia terlihat menyerahkan secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar uang.

Luhan mendesah. "Kenapa harus aku? Aku masih ada kerjaan, _Eomma_." Ia menunjuk tumpukan _bill_ pesanan yang harus direkap.

"_Aigo_, tinggalkan saja itu. Aku akan menyuruh Kris _Gege_-mu untuk melanjutkannya." _Eomma_ Luhan segera merapikan tumpukan _bill_. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang masih terdiam, "_omo_! Kau temannya Luhan?" Ia menatap Sehun bergantian dengan Luhan.

Saat Luhan akan siap membuka mulut dan menggeleng, Sehun sudah menjawabnya lebih dulu. "Iya, aku temannya." Dan tersenyum.

_Eomma_ Luhan sedikit terpana. "A-_aigo_, Luhan kau punya teman yang begitu tampan tapi tak pernah mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah." _Yeojya_ setengah abad itu terlihat menatap Luhan seolah menuntut kejelasan. "Kau ikutlah belanja dengan Luhan, lalu setelah itu makan siang bersama kami." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"_Eomma_!" Luhan berseru.

"Baiklah." Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang tengah mendelik padanya. Dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat kepolosan _namja_ ini.

**.**

**.**

**-**_**HunHan**_**-**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu pada ibuku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Luhan berjalan sambil mendorong troli. Ia tengah memilah daun bawang. Saat tak mendengar jawaban, ia menoleh pada Sehun.

Dan inilah yang Sehun tunggu. Menatap wajah Luhan secara langsung. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut saat Luhan terpaku sesaat kemudian buru-buru menolehkan wajahnya yang merona. Ah, dia sangat manis.

Dengan enggan Luhan memasukkan daun bawang pilihannya dan kembali mendorong troli. Sesekali ia melirik Sehun yang hanya diam dan berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Berjalan seperti seorang pengawal. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa bertemu _namja_ setampan ini?

Beda dengan Luhan yang diam-diam meliriknya, Sehun dengan santai menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada Luhan. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan _namja_ itu dari yang paling sederhana sampai yang paling sering ia lakukan. Bibirnya mau tak mau harus menyunggingkan senyum.

Ini yang ia harapkan. Inilah doanya. Berjalan bersisian dengan Luhan. Menghirup aroma khasnya yang tercium selembut lavender. Begitu menenangkan, memabukkan dan membuatnya gila.

Tak peduli ini di mana. Asalkan bersama Luhan, di mana pun itu, baginya akan terasa seperti surga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because if we just walk together like this**_

_**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, kenapa bisa hujan? Padahal tadi matahari sangat terik."

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sangat lucu. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Terpaksa kita harus menunggunya reda." Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menampung tetesan air hujan. Mata polosnya menatap langit kelam.

Dan sekali lagi Sehun terpesona. Butiran air hujan bak tetesan kristal seolah memperindah latar tempat Luhan berdiri. Kulit pucatnya terlihat begitu bening bak porselen. Dan bibir pink segarnya turut andil memperindah pahatan sempurna tangan Tuhan.

Bahkan Sehun sang Malaikat tak mampu menentang pesonanya. Dan ia berani bertaruh takkan ada yang mampu menolak pesona _namja_ ini. Kalau pun ada, ia takkan memaafkan orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You are more dazzling than Michael**_

_**Who can ever oppose you?**_

_**I won't forgive anyone who does**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Walau pun aku tak mengenalmu, tapi terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini." Luhan membungkuk rendah setelah menerima kantung belanjaan dari tangan Sehun.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengenalku?" Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin.

"Eh?" Mata bulat Luhan membesar. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya demi menghilangkan gugup.

"Oh Sehun. Kau boleh memanggilku Sehun." Tangan Sehun terangkat dan meraih surai pirang milik Luhan. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Luhan." Ia tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku setelah apa yang sebelumnya Sehun lakukan padanya. Ia merona hebat.

Sedangkan Sehun terus melangkah sambil tersenyum. Hari ini... takkan pernah bisa ia lupakan. Dan semoga akan ada hari-hari seperti ini untuk selanjutnya.

Maka dengan sangat senang hati, ia akan selalu datang. Kembali padanya, hanya untuknya. Untuk Luhan-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Just like the first person to step on Eden**_

_**Every day, I will only go toward you and trust you with my heart**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam kelabu dengan awan yang menggantung begitu rendah menaunginya. Secercah pancaran rembulan samar menerangi sosoknya yang sedang berbaring di atap rumah. Ia terus tersenyum.

Otaknya seolah tak mau berhenti memikirkan _namja_ manis itu. Selalu, hanya Luhan yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sosoknya, parasnya, senyumnya, ekspresinya, tawa merdunya, suara lembutnya, dan aroma _lavender_ yang selalu tercium begitu menenangkan.

Ah, bahkan seorang Malaikat pun mampu dibuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Xi Luhan, apa kau sungguh hanya seorang manusia? Yakin kau bukan Malaikat cinta?

Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Saat pikirannya masih berawang dengan sosok Luhan, desiran angin berpusar sesaat di sisinya. Dan seseorang muncul dari ketiadaan. Sosok tampan dengan sepasang sayap besar terbentang di punggungnya. "Sehun-_ah_..."

Sehun sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh kaget pada sosok di sampingnya lalu tergesa untuk bangkit. "Kai, kau mengagetkanku!" Serunya.

Tak seperti biasanya, Kai tidak membalas sapaan Sehun. Ia malah menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan putus asa. Jakunnya sedikit terlihat naik saat ia berusaha menelan ludahnya kelu.

Sehun tahu betul ekspresi ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. "Ada apa?" Sedikit menuntut ia menatap Kai tajam.

Awalnya Kai masih diam menatap Sehun. Namun ia tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak mengatakan hal mendesak ini. Maka ia menghela napasnya. "Barusan aku menemui Suho."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. "Malaikat kematian itu?"

Kai kembali menghela napasnya. Oh, semoga keputusannya ini adalah yang paling tepat. "Aku sempat melihat tugasnya yang selanjutnya."

Sehun masih belum bisa menemukan titik terang dari informasi yang Kai maksudkan.

Kai kembali membuang napasnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengatakan ini. "Tugas Suho yang selanjutnya adalah... mencabut nyawa seorang manusia bernama Xi Luhan."

Sehun seolah merasakan dirinya tersambar petir. Dengan hati yang perlahan tercabik, ia menatap ekspresi Kai yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebohongan. Napasnya mulai memburu. Rahangnya mengeras. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia takkan pernah bisa membiarkannya.

Maka tanpa peduli pada Kai yang masih menatapnya, dengan secepat angin ia berlari di atas atap. Melompat dari ketinggian tiga lantai lalu...

_**WUUSH!**_

Sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih bersih membentang dari punggungnya. Beberapa helai bulu lembutnya lolos dan bertaburan di udara bak hujan salju dadakan. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Semoga ia tak terlambat. Tuhan, berbaik hatilah lagi padanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Even if it's a small thing, I want to protect you for always**_

_**So you won't ever have to suffer**_

_**I'm eternally love**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bernapas lega. Bukan main leganya.

Ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri tempat tidur Luhan. Sayapnya perlahan lenyap. Menyisakan beberapa helai bulu yang berserakan di lantai kamar Luhan.

Ia berlutut di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Menumpukan dagunya pada tangan yang terlipat di kasur Luhan. Ia menatap wajah lelap Luhan yang berbaring menyamping.

Begitu damai. Sangat tenang. Dan... cantik.

Pandangan Sehun melembut. Ia bersumpah takkan membiarkan sosok ini menghilang. Takkan sanggup jika ia tak bisa melihat wajah ini lagi. Takkan mampu ia hidup sebagai Malaikat, jika seandainya Luhan harus pergi selamanya dan melupakannya.

Ia ingin di sisinya. Menjaganya dari segala apapun. Melindunginya dengan kesetiaan tak terbatas.

Ia ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Bahkan disaat tersulit baginya. Menghapus jernih kesakitan yang mungkin menetes dari mata indahnya. Menemani kesendirian dalam kesepiannya. Selalu... selamanya bersama Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**As your guardian angel, I will block out that strong wind**_

_**Even if everyone turns their back against you**_

_**On hard days, I will wipe away your tears**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus lebih kencang. Angin aneh yang terlihat pekat bak asap berpusar di depan jendela kamar Luhan. Dan menyisakan sosok seorang _namja_ berjubah hitam.

Seketika hati Sehun mencelos. Bulir keringat mulai merembes dari kulit pucatnya. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh. Menatap _namja_ berjubah hitam yang masih bergeming. Sementara matanya bersiaga, tangan Sehun meraih tangan mungil Luhan. Menggenggamnya erat.

_Namja_ berjubah itu membuka tudung kepalanya. Raut wajahnya datar. Tak sedikitpun menyisakan ekspresi untuk dibaca. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat _Scythe_(1) andalannya. Ujung mata _Scythe_-nya berkilat pongah. Menunjukkan seberapa menyeramkannya ia.

"S-suho..." Sehun bergumam.

_Namja _berpakaian serba hitam itu melirik Sehun tanpa minat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Ia bertanya dengan datar.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia kembali menatap Luhan yang masih terlelap. "K-kau sendiri?" Meski ia bertanya, namun ia tahu benar alasan Suho datang kemari.

Suho mendengus. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang melakukan tugasku." Ia mulai melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Luhan. "T-tunggu, Suho."

Suho berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa... dia harus mati?" Sehun menatap wajah damai Luhan.

Di awal, Suho hanya menatap Sehun datar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berkata dengan tenang, "Ia mengidap _Sudden Arrhythmic Death Syndrome_(2)."

Sehun semakin merasakan hatinya mencelos. Apakah ini akhirnya? Akhir dari pertemuan mereka? Hanya sesaat itukah?

"Sekarang minggir. Aku harus melakukan tugasku." Suho telah berdiri tepat di ujung tempat tidur Luhan. _Scythe_ miliknya siap mengacung.

Sehun terperanjat. Sigap ia memeluk Luhan dan menggendongnya. Ia menatap Suho dengan mata elangnya lalu menggeleng. "Maafkan aku." Dan kemudian berlari keluar melalui jendela lain di belakangnya. Melompat tinggi dan sayap putihnya kembali muncul. Membentang begitu kokoh. Putih begitu bersih. Terbang melesat di langit malam yang kelam.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya. Angin terasa begitu kencang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Dan saat kedua matanya telah benar-benar mendapatkan kejelasan melihat, yang pertama ia lihat adalah rahang seseorang yang begitu maskulin. Rahang itu memanjang dan membentuk dagu lancip yang begitu sempurna. Sedikit naik ke atas, ia dapat menemukan bibir tipis yang indah. Lalu hidung bangir yang mempesona dan sampai lah ia pada sepasang mata setajam elang. Membuatnya merinding sekaligus terpesona. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Berhenti!"

Seruan keras dari belakang membuat Sehun menoleh. Dan ia tak sempat menghindar saat sebuah hantaman keras menyerang bahunya. Ia terhuyung begitu keras kemudian jatuh. Sayap kokohnya kini hanya menjuntai lemah. Dari ketinggian, ia jatuh siap menghantam bumi.

Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya saat sosok tampan itu diserang entah oleh siapa. Ia menutup matanya erat sambil menggenggam kemeja sosok tampan itu. Otaknya mewanti-wanti bahwa mereka akan menghantam tanah. Entahlah, Luhan tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia hanya merasakan ketakutan luar biasa yang menyergap dirinya. Genggaman tangannya pada kemeja sosok itu mengerat.

Sehun di ambang kesadarannya dapat merasakan sosok mungil Luhan yang gemetar di pelukannya. Tidak. Luhan tidak boleh mati.

Maka Sehun memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Memutar posisi mereka hingga ialah yang berada di bawah. Ia siap menghantam tanah terlebih dulu. Matanya terpejam. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini ia masih mampu tersihir oleh aroma _lavender_ dari sosok mungil di pelukannya.

_**BRUUUGH!**_

Sehun terengah. Nyeri menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sayapnya patah. Tak lagi mampu di gerakkan.

Di atas tubuh Sehun, Luhan mendongak. Setengah tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Seorang _namja_ yang baru tadi siang ia kenal, kini hampir mati menyelamatkannya. "S-sehun-_sshi_?" Suaranya gemetar. Sama gemetarnya dengan tangan mungilnya yang kini perlahan mencoba meraih pipi Sehun.

Mendengar suara merdu itu memanggil namanya, Sehun sontak membuka matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mampu menangkap sosok yang dipujanya tengah menangis. Air mata telah banyak berjatuhan dari muara indahnya.

"G-_gwaenchana_?" Luhan menatap Sehun separuh khawatir dan sisanya ia takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk meski instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk itu tengah terjadi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Tangan besarnya yang kini telah berlumuran darah terangkat. Mengusap pelan jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Benar. Ia sungguh baik-baik saja. Asalkan Luhan tak apa, maka ia pun baik-baik saja. Asalkan Luhan berada di sisinya, ia sungguh baik-baik saja. Karena baginya, kapanpun, di manapun, bagaimanapun, asalkan bersama Luhan maka itu berarti surga baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**If only I can be that kind if person**_

_**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mengharukan." Suho berdecih. Jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai dalam kegelapan.

Sehun yang pertama menoleh lalu disusul Luhan. Mereka menatap Suho dengan pandangan berbeda. Luhan dengan pandangan heran. Sedangkan Sehun dengan pandangan benci.

Suho balas memandang Sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia melirik Luhan sejenak. "Serahkan dia padaku maka kau akan selamat."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Ia bangkit perlahan. Masih terus memeluk Luhan protektif. "Tidak akan!"

Suho mendengus. "Jadi kau memilih untuk melawan kehendak Tuhan?"

Sehun sekali lagi mencelos. Agaknya ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Tidak... ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Tuhan. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan _namja_ ini mati! Sehun menatap Luhan yang menatapnya heran.

"Sehun-_sshi_?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Menatap Luhan begitu lekat. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Meski ia menyerahkan Luhan, ia sudah takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Lagipula, tanpa Luhan hidupnya takkan sama lagi.

Ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Membisikkan serangkaian kata yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Sehun melepas pelukannya. Berjalan menjauhi Luhan yang masih mematung. Ia kini tepat berhadapan dengan Suho. "Jika kau ingin mengambil nyawanya, bunuh aku dulu."

Luhan sontak menoleh pada Sehun. Dan, oh... kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun memiliki sayap?

Suho menatap Sehun malas. "Sebenarnya itu tidak ada dalam agendaku hari ini. Tapi jika kau menawarkan diri..." Ia mengangkat _Scythe_-nya, "...dengan senang hati kukabulkan." _Scythe _itu menebas segala apa yang ada di dekatnya. Suho menyerang mendadak secara membabi buta.

Sehun sempat terkejut namun kemudian ia turut dalam pertarungan sengitnya. Menghindar dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Sedikit kewalahan dengan keadaan sayapnya yang kini patah tanpa bisa digerakkan juga tak bisa disembunyikan. Hanya menambah bebannya.

Luhan menatap keduanya was-was. Takut serta bingung yang luar biasa juga turut bercampur dalam benaknya. Apa ini? Apakah ini mimpi? Terlebih... pernyataan cinta tadi...

Ia menatap Sehun yang bertarung sambil terengah. Dan tanpa dugaan, hatinya berdenyut perih. Menatap wajah tampan itu penuh darah. Melihat sosok tegap itu penuh luka. Ia tak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Entah kenapa, ia tak mau melihat Sehun terluka lebih parah lagi demi dirinya.

Suho melompat dan menyerang Sehun dari samping.

Sehun menyadari gerakan Suho. Dan saat serangan Suho datang, ia menahannya dengan barikade kasat mata. Namun keadaannya yang memang sedang tidak baik, membuatnya harus setengah mati menahan kekuatan Suho.

Melihat itu, Suho menyeringai. "Kau berkorban sampai seperti ini hanya untuk seorang manusia sepertinya. Memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadamu, _eoh_?"

Sehun kewalahan. Kakinya yang berpijak di tanah sedikit demi sedikit mundur terpojok. "Kau tanya... apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadaku?!" Ia memutuskan mendorong Suho menjauh. Dan mengakhiri adu kekuatannya karena jelas ia yang akan kalah. Ia menoleh menatap Luhan yang masih bergeming gemetar. "Ia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta." Pandangannya kembali terarah pada Suho.

Suho hanya berdecih.

Dan Luhan seolah merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam dirinya. Sebuah perasaan nyaman saat mendengar kata itu terucap lagi dari bibirnya. Cinta...

Sehun melompat dan siap menyerang balik. Begitu pula dengan Suho yang mengangkat _Scythe_-nya tinggi-tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I have come to love you now**_

_**There's no place for me to back**_

_**My wings have been taken away (oh no)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan saat hantaman dari kedua Malaikat itu hampir bertemu, sebuah kilat menyambar. Begitu keras, begitu besar. Disertai guntur yang menggelegar. Langit mendung secara tak wajar.

"Oh Sehun..."

Sebuah suara tanpa sosok terdengar begitu menggema.

Sedikit tercengang, Suho segera berlutut. "Hormat hamba, Dewa Langit." Ia menunduk dalam. Seperti yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan para Dewa.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap langit dengan wajah pucat. Kengerian perlahan merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia gemetar mendengar suara ini. "D-dewa Langit..."

"Kau sudah menentang kehendak Tuhanmu." Suara itu bergaung begitu mengerikan.

Sementara Suho bersikap tenang dan merasa menang, Sehun makin putus asa. Kini ia benar-benar takut. Dan saat rasa takut itu hampir menyelimutinya, sebuah tangan hangat menggenggamnya erat. Ia menoleh.

Luhan tersenyum begitu lembut. Dengan pipi yang masih lembab, ia menatap Sehun begitu intens. Tangan lainnya terangkat untuk menghapus noda darah di sudut bibir Sehun. "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan.

Sehun tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Masih terpaku pada Luhan yang kini sudah mendongak menatap langit. Ia balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Dewa Langit, aku bersedia menyerahkan nyawaku agar Malaikat Oh Sehun dapat kembali." Ujar Luhan begitu tenangnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Tidak! Jangan!"

Luhan berjalan maju dan melepaskan genggamannya. Dengan langkah-langkah yang gemetar ia berjalan dengan pasti. "Kumohon, ambil saja nyawaku dan lepaskan Malaikat Oh Sehun."

"Lu—" Sehun yang hendak mengejar Luhan terjatuh. Kekuatannya habis. Ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan menjauh.

Luhan perlahan berbalik dan menatap Sehun cemas. Terbersit angan untuk menghampirinya. Namun ia urungkan niatan itu. Karena ia tahu. Dirinya takkan mampu membantu Sehun.

Desahan Dewa tiba-tiba terdengar. "Alasan sesungguhnya Luhan dicabut nyawanya adalah karena dirimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun beserta Luhan mendongak. Bahkan Suho juga turut tercengang.

"Tuhan tahu kau mencintainya. Maka sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu, Tuhan mengutus Malaikat Suho untuk menjemput Luhan. Seorang Malaikat tidak boleh memiliki nafsu. Meskipun itu hanya cinta."Suara menggema itu kini terdengar lebih lembut meski masih meninggalkan kesan merinding.

Luhan juga Sehun hanya mampu bungkam.

"Kalau begitu jangan jadikan dia sebagai Malaikat lagi." Celetuk Suho.

Sehun menoleh kaget. Apakah Suho berniat membantunya?

Luhan masih tak mengerti.

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap Suho sesaat lalu mendongak menatap langit. "Aku setuju dengan usulan Suho." Tanpa pikir panjang ia menatap Luhan. "Aku bersedia menukar pangkatku sebagai Malaikat dengan hidup seorang manusia bernama Xi Luhan."

Luhan tak kuasa mendengarnya. Ia menunduk begitu dalam menahan tangis yang sulit dikendalikan.

Sehun mendekati Luhan. Dan ia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Dewa, kumohon... kabulkanlah..." Semua pangkat dan keabadian itu takkan berguna jika tanpa Luhan di sisinya.

Lama Dewa terdiam. "Permohonanmu disetujui, Oh Sehun. Mulai detik ini statusmu sebagai Malaikat Angin telah dicabut. Derajatmu pun telah sama rendahnya dengan manusia. Keabadianmu telah lenyap bersama pangkatmu."

Sekujur tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba bercahaya. Sayapnya yang patah berlumuran noda darah kini lenyap. Luka-luka di tubuhnya menghilang. Ia telah dilahirkan kembali sebagai manusia biasa. Bukan lagi Oh Sehun sang Malaikat Angin, melainkan Oh Sehun pasangan Xi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Even if I lost eternal life, the reason why I'm happy**_

_**Is because my forever is now you**_

_**Eternally love**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiduplah sebagai manusia hingga akhir hayatmu. Kau akan hidup bersama manusia yang selalu berubah. Jangan sampai kau sesali keputusanmu. Tuhan selalu memberkati kalian." Suara sang Dewa perlahan memudar. Lenyap bersama awan kelabu yang sejak tadi bergemuruh. Menyisakan separuh bulan yang bersinar begitu terang.

"Aku akan menantikan hari di mana aku akan menjemputmu."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Suho tengah menyeringai padanya. Ia sendiri turut menyeringai. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Sama seperti ia datang, pusaran angin pekat kehitaman menyelubungi Suho. Dan seketika lenyap dari pandangan. Hanya menyisakan kekosongan.

"Jadi, inikah alasan mengapa kau rahasiakan dari mana kau berasal?"

Sehun menunduk. Menatap sosok mungil yang masih betah memeluknya. Ia hanya tersenyum. "Tetaplah di sisiku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I ride the soft wind to your world**_

_**I go right next to you and you ask where I came from**_

_**You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah itu artinya kau melamarku?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Sehun menyeringai. "Jadi kau ingin aku menikahimu?"

Luhan menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona yang mulai menjalari permukaan wajahnya. Merutuki kebodohannya barusan.

Sehun mengangkat dagu mungil Luhan. Menatapnya langsung pada mata indahnya. "Asalkan kau di sisiku, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ia membungkukkan dirinya saat melihat Luhan memejamkan mata dengan rona yang masih menyala terang.

Dan bibir mungil dengan bibir tipis itu bertemu. Saling menyatu dalam irama padu symphony cinta. Menghapus perbedaan dan menyatukan rasa. Saling berbagi sebuah rasa yang paling pekat... Cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because if we just walk together like this**_

_**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena bagi Oh Sehun, Luhan adalah surganya. Maka dimanapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah seorang Malaikat. Malaikat yang menghuni surga dan hanya surga satu-satunya tempat Malaikat untuk kembali. Sama seperti Sehun yang menghuni hati Luhan, dan hanya Luhan satu-satunya tempat bagi Sehun untuk kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Fin ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Glosarium:**_

_**(1) Scythe – Senjata mirip tajam yang rada mirip clurit. Biasa dipake Grim Reaper.**_

_**(2) Sudden Arrhythmic Death Syndrome – Singkatnya ini adalah peristiwa seseorang yang meninggal tiba-tiba saat tidur. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:: Anti klimaks -_-" my first fanfict for this cute couple tapi malah jadi ngga cute -..- lagi kepincut berat ama couple ini. Jadi pengen bikin nih couple makin dikenal aja :D **_

_**Ini sebenernya repost. Karena baru semalem di publish ternyata paginya udah dihapus ama admin. Yah, ktapi Nyx udah tekad mau menyebarkan virus HunHan shipper maka ini di publish ulang. Hahahahaha... kalo misalnya dihapus lagi, berarti HunHan ngga jodoh -"**_

_**Arra, arra, Nyx tahu kok. Alur membingungkan, ending yang terlalu buru-buru sampe kesannya maksa banget. Well, sudah ciri khas Nyx jadinya susah sih ._. *ngeles***_

_**Ah, kemaren-kemaren ada yang bilang mau temenan ama Nyx. Aiiih~ berasa artis jadi malu!XD *plak* yah, yang mau ayo temenan aja :D bisa ngobrol langsung lewat twitter (a)KimNyxEunjung .Yoo, gratis-gratis~~ *promosi* #diguyur aer cucian**_

_**Okelah, silahkan direview :)**_

_**Gomawo^^/**_


End file.
